A Cold Hard Wall
by Burgandy Pirate
Summary: The Titans have everything. Friendship, adventure, love...but is that about to change?
1. Chapter 1

_She was sitting on the roof. Alone. The bitter cold stung her face as it whipped her gorgeous red hair around her small frame. She hugged herself, trying to warm her arms. She felt something warm drape over her shoulders. Looking up, her eyes met two white barricades, staring back at her._

_"You are sure you are not in need of warmth?" she asked, gently tugging the cape that was wrapped around her._

_He laughed. "Star, I'm positive. You shouldn't be up here in this weather. You'll get sick. Besides, you should be down watching the movie with the rest of us," his voice drifted off as he studied her delicate face._

_"What's wrong?"_

_She looked at him in amazement and wonder. He always seemed to know when she was upset. "Robin…why must you hide yourself?" If he was surprised by her question he didn't show it._

_"I don't want people to know who I really am. If I showed you, you wouldn't want me as your leader."_

_"Robin, you are my best friend! I would never abandon you." While they had been talking, Starfire had moved closer to him, snuggling into the warmth he provided. "Besides, you are the Boy of Wonder, or as Cyborg says, Boy of Blunder." She blushed prettily as he wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed her hand and let it travel up to his face, gently grasping the white and black mask that made him so mysterious. He let her peel the cloth off, his eyes closed tight. She gasped in horror as his identity was finally revealed. Robin was Slade._

Starfire sat up, panting. 'No! Robin cannot be Slade!' Wrapping her blanket around herself, she raced out of her room, running until she reached the door that said '**ROBIN**', and knocked cautiously. Moments later, Starfire heard muffled sounds coming from inside the room, and a drowsy Robin, in only his boxers, was standing in the doorway.

"Starfire? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He gently grasped her arms and looked into her eyes, searching for an answer. She leaned forward, laying her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his bare chest.

"I am fine, Robin. I merely had a mare of the night, but I am alright now. I am sorry to have awoken you. Goodnight." With that said, she flew off. Robin stared after her in amusement. Chuckling to himself, he went back into his room.

Starfire, meanwhile, had flown to the roof. She couldn't forget the look on the dream Robin's face. His eyes were so cold and resentful. She was foolish to think Robin, _her_ Robin, could ever truly be that way…but she had to check, just to be sure. When she saw him, she felt so foolish. He was so gentle and caring. A cool breeze blew around her, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt almost as if someone was watching her. Lightning cracked through the haze with Thunder booming seconds later. Slowly turning around, she glanced behind. She caught a glimpse of a tall figure lurking in the shadows. As the Lightning flashed, she saw the face of the man she feared most. It was Slade.

Shaking in fear, she flew to the door that led back inside the Tower. She raced to Robin's room, crying hysterically. Robin was shocked to open his door only to find a soaked and crying Starfire sitting on the floor outside his room.

"Starfire? What happened?" he asked, dropping down next to her and hugging her to him comfortingly. "Star, why are you all wet? And why are you crying? Did you have another nightmare?" He gently stroked her hair.

Starfire, now starting to calm down, buried her face in his chest. "Robin. I – I am sorry. I could not find slumber, so I merely went to the roof, and it is storming, and…" her voice broke off as she remembered what she had seen. She knew how crazy Robin got whenever Slade was mentioned. 'I do not want him to worry again.' She yawned. "I am very tired, but I cannot seem to stop recalling the mare that has visited me tonight. It was terrifying, and…"

"And…you can't sleep." Robin interrupted. He gently picked her up and carried her into his room. After laying her down on his bed, he tucked her in.

"Robin…" He silenced her with a stern look. "Star, you're sleeping here tonight. That way if you have another dream I'll be right here, and you can just wake me up." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "I'll be right over here, alright?"

"No, Robin. It is not alright. I feel guilt that you are worrying about me. And that you cannot have a peaceful slumber in your own personal sleeping facility." She sighed and started to get up.

"Star, no. Stay here. I'll be fine; you aren't any trouble at all." He came over and sat down on the bed beside her. "What could I do to make you feel better?" he asked her, staring at her intently.

"I would feel much relieved if you were to also slumber in your sleeping facility." She stared right back at him. They stared at each other until Starfire gave in, letting out a giggle. Robin started to laugh and lay down next to her. Immediately, Starfire moved up beside him, curling up to him. Robin blushed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Her breathing started to become heavier and started to put him to sleep.

He whispered, almost to himself, "I love you, Starfire." Then sleep overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up he panicked, feeling something large and warm snuggled beside him. Robin's eyes flew open and he relaxed when he saw a splash of fiery red hair splayed across his chest. Starfire was still asleep. He sighed contentedly and hugged her closer to him. Footsteps sounded in the hall and stopped outside his door. Seconds later, Beast Boy was standing just inside his room.

"Hey, Robin - ah! Oh my gosh! Dude, I am so sorry! I didn't know you two were…well…uh…" he scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"Beast Boy, no! It's not what you think!" Robin whispered, panicking. He gently shifted out from under Starfire, setting her down and pulling the covers up around her, and walked over to Beast Boy, pushing him into the hallway.

"Listen, Star had a nightmare. She came knocking on my door, crying her eyes out. I wasn't about to leave her alone."

Beast Boy shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Dude, you don't have to act like we don't know you like her. I mean, it's like, so obvious! I think Star's the only one that doesn't know."

Robin stared at Beat Boy, embarrassed. "Well, don't tell her, okay? And I wasn't lying to you about why she's in my room."

"Dude, whatever. So, uhm…d'you want to play some video games or what?" He looked imploringly at Robin.

Robin sighed. "Sure, I'll be right out. Just let me get dressed." He walked back into his room to find Starfire sitting up, staring at him.

"Robin, what did friend Beast Boy wish to speak to you about?" She got out of bed and walked over to him.

"He was just seeing if I was awake, Star. Don't worry about it."

Starfire hugged him. "Thank you for helping me last night. It is much appreciated." With that, she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and flew out of his room. After she left, Robin put a hand to his cheek. It was still warm where she had kissed him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked to his closet to get dressed.

Starfire was gathering her things to take a shower. She couldn't stop thinking about how kind he was, how caring and protective of her he was, and dare she say…handsome. She had always cared about him more than her other friends. He was her best friend, of course, but there were sometimes she felt odd around him. She'd get a feeling in the pit of her stomach and her heart would start to pound. 'No, I must stop thinking this way. Besides, he most likely does not feel the same way as I.'

BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! The Titans raced to the common room.

"Titans! Warehouse Three by the docks. It's Slade."

**Author's Note:**** I'm quite glad that I've decided to revamp this story. It feels nice to have deleted it and then to go through all of the chapters again to correct what I don't like anymore. I decided to do this with all of my stories, but I'm going to concentrate on them one at a time for now. So this will be the first of my fics that will be completely redone, and I'm planning on finishing this one before I start on the rest of them. I just thought I'd let everyone know that, so don't be too disappointed if it takes a while, please. Thanks for being so patient with this!**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: ****raeXXstarry, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, and ArcaneAuthor**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their favorite fics list: Raven of Alaska!**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their story alert list: ArcaneAuthor!**


	3. Chapter 3

The warehouse was empty when they arrived. Glancing around curiously, the Titans searched for some sign, any clue that could show someone had been there. Starfire hovered closer to Robin, grasping his arm lightly. "Robin, you are sure you were not mistaken? Perhaps we are simply in the wrong place."

"No! Slade is here. We just have to find him," Robin growled, glaring angrily at Starfire. She shrank back, eyes growing big and filling up with tears.

"Robin. She was only trying to help," Raven floated around the room, searching. A flash of red light hit her in the side and she cried out in pain, starting to fall. A dozen of Slade's robots swarmed around them. "Titans, GO!" They charged.

Cyborg blasted three with his sonic cannon, Raven and Beast Boy took out four with their combined powers, and Starfire defeated three with her starbolts. More robots swooped in. The four Titans banded together to defeat them. Meanwhile, Slade watched from the shadows. He leaned back, narrowly avoiding Robin's kick. They started to fight. They were equally matched, blocking each other's attempts to win.

"Robin, this time you are not my main target. I must first eliminate your weakness." Slade pointed a gun into the air, aiming straight for an unaware Starfire. A green blast erupted from the gun, hitting Starfire in her side. There was a flash of blinding emerald light and the smell of burning cloth. The light faded away, revealing a falling Star.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, running to catch her falling form. He jumped to grab her body, naked and weak, and cradled her small form in his arms. "Star…Star, say something, please." The other Titans rushed around them. Starfire shivered and clung to Robin, and they carefully stood.

Slade laughed menacingly. He dropped the gun on the ground, pulling out a vial that was filled with a deep purple liquid. "Unfortunately for you, I have the only source of the antidote."

Robin took off his cape, wrapping it around Starfire and holding her gently, yet securely, against him. "You're sick, Slade. What have you done to her?"

"Look closely and you'll find out. I'll be back to finish the job. Goodbye, Titans." He threw a small grey ball onto the floor and smoke billowed out, filling the room and temporarily blinding the five friends. When the smoke cleared, Starfire looked up at Robin. "What has happened to me, friend Robin?"

Robin looked into her eyes. They were different. In fact, they looked almost…

Starfire gasped, her eyes travelling over her naked, bruised body and up to Robin's concerned face. She felt different, weak. "Robin…I am human."

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I promise to try to get everything posted sooner…**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: Starfire4ever**** and SuPeR HyPeR chick 101!**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their favorite fics list: Starfire4ever!**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their story alert list: Starfire4ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was tending to Starfire in the medical room. She worked quietly, studying Star carefully. "Starfire. Everything will be fine. Robin will figure something out. You know he will."

"Yes…I know. I just…it is so different. I do not like being like this. I am useless. There is no way for me to help you." Starfire sighed, hanging her head.

Raven placed a hand gently on Starfire's shoulder. "Star, don't worry about it. Just because you don't have your powers, doesn't mean you aren't you. You're still the same Starfire. That's all that matters."

Starfire gave Raven a friendly hug and moments later, the alarm sounded. The two girls looked at each other before Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and rushed to the common room. When they arrived, Robin was standing at the computer, tracking the cause for alarm, Cyborg stood right beside him. Beast Boy ran in behind the girls, slamming into Raven and knocking them both to the floor. Robin and Cyborg turned around to see what was going on.

"Uh…Raven! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…here! Let me help you up," Beast Boy, embarrassed, reached a hand out to aid the blushing Raven. "It's fine, Beast Boy. It was an accident." They shared a small smile.

"Titans," Robin gained their attention once again. "Johnny Rancid broke into a jewelry store. Cyborg and I have tracked him to an alley near the store. Find him, and take him down. Let's go!" The Titans ran towards the door. Robin stopped, glancing behind him to see Starfire, watching them go with a sad look upon her face. "Star?" Robin walked over to her. He gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. They were filled with sadness and guilt.

"Robin, I am of no help to you. Without my powers, I…" Robin cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "It's fine, Star. I understand. Stay here, and be careful. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave her a smile and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he turned around and ran after the others.

Starfire sat down on the sofa. Glancing around, she decided to clean the Tower. She started to organize the boys' Game Station games and controllers. 'I am useless. I can no longer help them to fight. They do not need me.' She rushed to her room, grabbing a bag and starting to pack some belongings.

The Titans returned to the Tower, only to find it clean and empty. Robin glanced around, looking for Starfire. "Star! We're back. Star?"

"Maybe she's in her room. Would you like me to check?" Raven asked, amused at his concern.

"No. I'll check. Thanks anyway." He rushed down the hallway towards Starfire's room. Robin knocked on her door. "Star?" No answer. He put his ear to the door. It was silent. He knocked louder. "Starfire?! Star, it's Robin. Open the door." There was no answer. Panicking, he typed the override code into the panel beside her door. It was dark inside. Carefully, he walked into the room, noticing the empty spaces around the area. Things were missing. Including Starfire.

Studying her room carefully, he noticed a slip of paper sitting on her tidy desk. Robin picked it up, starting to read her perfect handwriting.

_My dearest Friends,_

_Please forgive me. I have left to return to Tamaran. I can no longer help you in battles, and you no longer need me. Do not be upset, perhaps someday our paths may cross again. Cyborg: you have always been like a brother to me, and for that, I am eternally grateful. Beast Boy: you are a very amusing green Earthling. Your jokes are funny, and you always make me laugh. Raven: thank you for helping me to understand the "girlish" ways of Earth. You have always been my best girl friend, and I thank you. Robin: I think that I will miss you most of all. I thank you for helping me to get better __acquainted__ with life on Earth, and for being my best friend. I only regret that I did not find the courage to tell you how I feel sooner. I care deeply for you,__ Boy of Wonder. I think that I may even love you. Goodbye, my Friends._

_Love forever,_

_Starfire_

The paper was tearstained, but still wet. 'Maybe she didn't leave yet.' Robin rushed out of the room, clinging to the note. 'She loves me? How could she love me?' He screeched to a stop in the common room. "Titans, search the Tower. She's gone."

**Thanks to the following reviewers: ****ArcaneAuthor****raeXXstarry****SuPeR****HyPeR**** chick 101, **

**Koriand'r**** Grayson, ****xStarfirexRobinxo**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their favorite ****fics**** list: ****raeXXstarry****, Lil'**

**Strawberry Queen, ****xStarfirexRobinxo**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their story alert list: ****Koriand'r**** Grayson!**


	5. Chapter 5

Three shocked faces stared back at him. Beast Boy broke the awkward silence. "G- gone? What…what do you mean gone?" Robin handed the note over to Raven. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"We have to find her. The tearstains are still wet. Maybe she didn't leave yet. Cyborg, search outside. Raven and Beast Boy, you take inside on the main levels. I'll check the basement and roof. Titans, GO!" The four friends ran off in different directions.

Fifteen minutes later, they all met back in the common room.

"Rob, I didn't find anything," Cyborg shook his head regretfully. "Sorry, man."

"Beast Boy and I still have the lower level to search. We'll go right now." Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand, leading him to the elevator.

"I'll check the roof," Robin said sighing. "She wasn't in the basement. I looked all over."

"I'll check again, Rob. We'll find her, don't worry."

Raven and Beast Boy came into the room while Robin rushed to the roof. He stopped before he opened the door to the top of the Tower and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Opening the door, he walked out slowly. Robin heard a sniffling sound and headed towards it. As he rounded the corner he ran, seeing a flash of shining red hair. "Star?!" She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. Dropping onto his knees beside her, he took her in his arms. Hugging her close to him and rocking her gently he asked her, "Why didn't you leave? I found your note."

She looked up at him for a moment then buried her face into his neck. "I cannot fly." Robin hugged her closer to him and sighed, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I'm glad you didn't leave, Starfire. The others will be too. We've been looking all over for you."

"I am sorry to have worried you, Robin. I just thought it would be better if…" She stopped talking as Robin took her hands, rising to stand.

"C'mon, we should go back inside. It's getting cold and I don't want you getting sick." He saw her shivering and ran his hands up and down her arms to try to warm her. She smiled gratefully at him and moved closer to his warm body. Robin picked up Starfire's bag and together, they walked down to the common room. As they reached the door, Starfire stopped, grabbing Robin's hand. "What if they are angered with me?" Robin stared at her in surprise. "What do you mean? They're worried sick! They'll be happy to see that you're okay." He gave her a quick hug and together, they walked into the room.

**Thanks to the following reviewers: ****Koriand'r Grayson, and ArcaneAuthor!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Starfire!" The three friends rushed at Starfire and Robin. Pulling them into a group hug. "Star we thought you were gone! Why were you going to leave in the first place?" Beast Boy glanced at her questioningly.

She looked up at Robin, who nodded encouragingly. "I no longer have my powers. You do not need me any longer. I did not want to become a burden, so I simply thought it would be better for me to leave."

"What?! Are you kidding?" Cyborg placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "You? A burden? No way!"

Beast Boy lazily threw his arm around her shoulders. "Just because you don't have your powers, doesn't mean we don't want you around."

"You're our friend, Starfire. We love you," Raven joined in.

"You didn't think you could get rid of us that easy, did ya?" Cyborg joked.

Starfire appreciatively looked around at them. Suddenly she rushed at Cyborg, hugging him furiously. Cyborg laughed, picking her up and swinging her around. "Oh, Cyborg," she giggled and released her hold on him, moving on to Beast Boy. As she pulled him into a hug, he quipped," Hey, Star. Why didn't the hippopotamus cross the road?" She tilted her head sideways, looking at him quizzically. "Because the chicken knocked him over." She laughed and released him. "Thank you, Beast Boy." He gave her a small smile.

She cautiously moved on to Raven, not knowing what to do. Raven surprised them all by throwing herself at Starfire, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you didn't leave, Star. I don't know what I'd do without you." They moved apart, holding desperately to each other's hands. "I am 

also glad I did not leave, Raven." She detached herself from Raven and moved to stand in front of Robin, immediately settling herself in his arms. The others looked on, amused. Robin held onto her tightly, whispering into her luscious hair, "I'm so glad you're okay. Don't ever do that to me again."

Starfire giggled and looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment when suddenly, Starfire leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, catching the corner of his mouth. She blushed and grabbed her bag from him, letting her hand linger on his longer than necessary. "I will go to my room now and unpack. Thank you, friends." With that, she fled the room.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stared at him expectantly. "What?" Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to go after her? She's told you how she feels. It's your turn." He took a deep breath. "Yeah…yeah. I guess you're right."

"Good luck, man." Cyborg flashed him a thumbs up and Beast Boy cheered.

Robin walked out of the room, down the hallway Starfire had disappeared down just moments before. His mind raced with thoughts about how he could tell her the three words he had never told anyone before. I. Love. You. How hard could it be? It's just three simple words. He stopped outside her open door, listening to her gentle humming. He swallowed nervously and stepped into her room. Her back was to him, and Robin saw a set of headphones over her ears. She was listening to the Walkman he had gotten her for Christmas. He smiled, watching her hips swaying gently from side to side. Starfire danced around and saw him watching her.

"Eep!" She gasped and dropped the Walkman. "Robin! I…uhm…I did not know you were there." She blushed and her eyes were focused on the floor. Robin chuckled and moved closer to her. "Star, there's something I have to tell you." He scooped her hands into his own. "I 

read your note, and I just…" Starfire reluctantly pulled her hands out of his. "Robin. It is fine if you do not feel the same. I only thought you had a right to know. I will not be offended if –" Robin cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, catching her in a gentle kiss. Pulling away, he looked down at her affectionately. "I just thought you should know how I feel." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the room, leaving her standing, staring after him before she rushed out after him.

**Thanks to the following reviewers: ****Koriand'r Grayson and ArcaneAuthor!**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin was shocked. 'I can't believe I just did that.' Cyborg looked up as he walked by, heading towards his room. "Yo, Rob. How'd it go? Rob?" Robin walked by, not even looking at him. Raven and Beast Boy watched the exchange curiously. Even more confusing was when Starfire rushed into the room looking frazzled, a soft pink blush painted daintily onto her cheeks.

"Friends, I was looking for Robin. Have you…"

Cyborg pointed towards Robin's room. "Thank you very much!" Starfire floated after him.

"You think he messed everything up again?" Beast Boy questioned, looking at Raven.

"No…I think he finally got it right. You saw Starfire's face. She looked happy."

Starfire heard them talking, but she kept walking. She had to find Robin.

Robin was in his room. He heard someone knocking but stood still, staring into the mirror on his dresser. His mask lay on the floor, carelessly thrown. Looking into his light blue eyes, all the painful memories from his past flooded into his mind. His parents' deaths, being Batman's sidekick, leaving Gotham, almost losing Starfire, trying to hide his love for her…it all reflected back at him. The door opened and he heard a small gasp. He turned around to face her, blue meeting green for the first time. She held her breath and walked over to him. Her fingers gently traced over his face and he caught her hand in his own.

"Starfire…," Robin shifted his gaze to the floor, but before he could say anything else, Starfire leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist as hers hung loosely around his neck. They finally pulled away and Robin rested his forehead 

against hers. "Robin," a very pink Starfire addressed him. "Your eyes are beautiful." Robin chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Star."

Starfire giggled in delight. "And I love you, Robin." She snuggled closer to his body, getting lost in his warmth. "We should tell our friends what has happened, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm sure they probably already know," Robin loosened his hold on Starfire's waist enough that he could bend down to pick up his mask. Positioning it perfectly on his face, he heard her sigh. The sadness was evident in Starfire's eyes. "Star," he questioned. "What's wrong?" He lifted her chin upwards.

"Robin…I…why must you wear a mask?" Instantly, guilt overwhelmed her, along with another feeling. One that wasn't so obvious. Fear. Her dream flooded back to her and she waited for his response.

"I…don't know. I guess it hurts too much to look myself in the eyes every day. I don't want anyone to get hurt, either. If our enemies knew who I was, it could put you all in even more danger," he held her securely against him. "I couldn't bear it if that happened."

Relief surged through her at his response and she grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Come, Robin. Let us see what our friends are doing."

**Thanks to the following reviewers: ****nightstarshine, ArcaneAuthor, kjesStar, and German Mickey!**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their favorite fics list: kjesStar!**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their story alert list: kjesStar!**

**Thanks to the following for adding me to their author alert list: kjesStar!**


End file.
